1:60 Variant Rules
Actions In the Base Rules you can move 4” for an action, up to 6” for an action taking -1 accuracy; or you can move 12” across both actions. Well there is a system to advance this even further, moving over 6” in one action and taking even greater penalties when shooting. It is rather simplistic, -1 for every 2” over; thus moving over 6” is -2 accuracy, moving over 10” is -4. Other forms of movement are also altered by this. Take for instance moving across difficult terrain, usually you could only move 2” as a full action, now you can have 3” of movement actual which would be 9” of movement potential which would be movement over 8” which would be -3 accuracy penalty. The thing about this system, why it is optional, you have more information to be keeping track of between what accuracy penalties you will be taking because of how far you moved or what accuracy penalties you are taking because of how far you are planning to move. Prone It is obvious about why this would be an optional rule, keeping track of being prone or not can be complex; it isn't exactly like you are going to have a full army of standing models and a full army of crouching or prone models that you can just switch out. But, it still can be pretty easy to keep track of being Prone or not, just like however you are keeping track of whether you have moved over 4” or not, either have a marker that you can set down or write it in your battle report. These rules detail specifically Prone which includes both Prone and Crouching, if you want to individually distinguish between the two then that is an option. When you are Prone then your movement is limited by half, meaning you can only move 3” maximum per action. Actually, scratch that, moving while Prone is like moving through Tough Terrain, you use 2” of movement potential for every 1” of movement actual, also meaning that you take an accuracy penalty for moving over 2” since that is equivalent to moving over 4”. Now you might ask, why don't I move six inches like regular and then go prone? Well, it is possible to do that, however, we will go by a rule that states if you move over half of your action distance then when you go prone you are more going prone to hit the dirt for cover rather then hitting the dirt to shoot; thus, if more then half of your actions movement is used when you go prone then you do not have access to shooting for your following action; but you could move another 3”. Now, Prone isn't only this limited movement, it has other benefits. One being that you reduce your profile size; for infantry that would mean they become small targets and get +1 obscurity for being prone. Two being that the reduced profile size also means the enemy suffers -1 accuracy when shooting at you. Three being that you get +1 accuracy; of course if you moved over half your distance and went prone then you don't really get this bonus for obvious reasons. Returning Fire When Wounded The problem with turn based games is that you can't account for things happening at the same time. Having a reaction system does bring you closer to real time action instead of just having a static field; however, it still is not entirely accurate. Returning Fire When Wounded is actually more of how you may have gotten in a few shots before you were actually hit; or you may have been hit and are just throwing a few rounds of complaint downrange before you bleed out/faint/start thinking about morphine. If you are wounded then you may get a chance to return fire. Assuming you are not instantly killed then you can roll a Morale check for each casualty sustained in the unit; if you pass the Morale check then they get to spend their action firing as if they were still alive. Now this still leaves that the unit will have to spot the enemy to be returning fire, you have to see something to react to it. But if your unit does spot the enemy then you get to roll out for shooting. Shooting When Being Charged When you are being charged then hopefully you don't have to roll for spotting because you can see the enemy charging at you; or so you would think. However, you still have to roll for Spotting for one important reason: Are you going to take the initiative to shoot them? So if you are being charged then you roll for spotting, if you spot the enemy charging you then you can shoot at a straight 50% chance to hit or miss. If you kill them before they get into base contact then congrats, if you didn't kill them then I guess you'll go into close combat and see how that works. Blast Weapons If you remember, Artillery Blasts can pin you; getting hit by Mortar fire and your reaction is to hit the dirt. What about other Blast Weapons? Like... Grenades? Blast Weapons in general may have a chance to pin you, but not always as great of a chance as artillery fire. Meaning, instead of needing to take a pinning test when hit by one blast, you have to be hit by two blasts to take a pinning test. And instead of taking -1 morale when hit by two blasts, you have to be hit by three blasts to take -1 morale. Otherwise, it works similar to being pinned by Artillery Fire; you are pinned until you pass a Morale check and when you are Pinned then you cannot move and cannot fire. Hit the Dirt This is related to being pinned, whether with the Blast Weapons Optional Rule or being pinned by Artillery Fire... or especially the option of selectively pinning yourself. When you are pinned then you are Hitting the Dirt, because you are trying to find cover from the blast weapons or the sniper fire. How about choosing to hit the dirt so you can take cover or so you can hide from the enemy while waiting for a friendly team to flank them? Well then declare that you are hitting the dirt, use a marker on the team to point it out, use common sense about this. Oh, right, the benefits out of hitting the dirt. This is extremely conditional: If you are hitting the dirt out in the open then you become a smaller target, like with being Prone, but unlike with being Prone you really are trying to hug the ground and aren't thinking about shooting or moving: +1 Obscurity, +1 Armor, and the enemy receives -1 Accuracy when shooting at you. If you are hitting the dirt in terrain, then you cannot be seen because you are hiding yourself behind the terrain, basically you receive +7 obscurity. Of course a Thermal Scope could still see you because it negates the Obscurity. Now both of these are dependent on one factor, hitting the dirt as an action. How about hitting the dirt as a reaction to being fired on? Meaning the enemy already has spotted you so your obscurity doesn't matter. Well, in the open you still receive +1 armor and your enemy still receives -1 accuracy, perhaps you were able to jump soon enough before the bullets actually hit. If you are in terrain then the enemy receives -1 accuracy still but you now receive +2 armor (plus whatever other bonuses for defending terrain). Now you don't always receive these bonuses straight up. How about being hit by Mortars that pin you, Mortars negate cover bonuses so none of these bonuses would really apply. However, if you are defending terrain when you are pinned, where the enemy would receive -1 accuracy and you would receive +2 armor, you still receive that bonus... you are grabbing onto the Terrain Types The base rules for terrain is with soft terrain, hard terrain being in the way, or defending hard terrain: Soft Terrain provides +1 obscurity, hard terrain in the way provides +1 obscurity and +1 armor, and defending hard terrain provides +1 obscurity, +1 accuracy, and +3 armor. This is pretty simplistic, you can make an easy look of judgement between what is “hard terrain” and what is “soft terrain”. But how about making things even more complex by having three types of terrain: Light Terrain, Medium Terrain, and Heavy Terrain (or Fortified). As for defending vehicles and what kind of terrain the vehicles count as: Armor of 10 or less is Light Terrain, Armor of 11-14 is Medium Terrain, and Armor of 15-17 is Heavy Terrain. Now there is even more optional to this optional rule: Destroying the defendable terrain. If the weapon has a force that is greater then the armor bonus of the terrain then it may do damage to the terrain, perhaps by knocking a rock down or taking out a large section of brick. But how do you account for hitting the terrain. Well, if you are firing at targets behind the terrain and their armor saves them then it might have been a round hitting the terrain, so any successful armor saves means you can test for damaging the terrain. Or you can just shoot at the terrain: Check Line of Sight, no spot check is required, and roll to shoot accounting for any penalties such as your movement and the range to target (the terrain probably won't be moving). Now to roll for actually damaging the terrain you need to roll versus the difference of the force and the armor bonus: So, Light Terrain with +3 armor can't be damaged by a weapon with Force of 3 or less; but a weapon with a force of 4 or greater can damage the terrain. If the weapon has a force of 4 against the +3 armor then you will need to roll a 1 to damage it; if the weapon has a force of 7 then you will need to roll a 4 or less to damage it; if the weapon has a force of 7 against a +5 armor then you will need to roll a 2 or less to damage it. But what happens when you damage the terrain... the value of the terrain decreases: +3 becomes a +2, +7 becomes a +6. You probably should put markers on the terrain to show if they have been damage, or perhaps by how far they have been damaged. This of course will lead to shooting at the terrain again being easier to damage it. Light Terrain is a mixture of hard and soft, meaning it could stop the bullets or they might go through and hit you; this would include a loosely stacked rock wall: +3 armor Medium Terrain is a solid piece of hard terrain, such as a brick wall or a vehicle with an armor of 10 or greater: +5 armor Heavy Terrain is something built to be cover or built to take a beating, a concrete reinforced pillbox or a vehicle with an armor of 14 or greater: +7 armor If the terrain happens to be a vehicle, however, then you'll need to roll for hitting a vehicle versus the vehicles armor. Now, if the vehicle is just ruins from crashing or exploding then it is just a wreckage which counts as Medium Terrain that is destroyed like terrain is destroyed. ground so hard in some manner, fitting your body into some crack in the ground that you would never have before imagined to fit in, that you are making the best out of being bombed. Shooting Accuracy This involves the rules for Accuracy Range. You have the Accuracy Range, the Accuracy Range has a 4” Buffer, anything outside of this buffer will take a penalty or bonus to accuracy. If you want to have a more involved system that takes into account increments: Take -1 or +1 at 4” intervals. Take a Rifle with a 16” Range, this means shots at 12-20” have no penalties or bonuses, shots above 20” have -1. If you take penalties at 4” intervals then a shot above 24” would be -2, above 28” would be -3, above 32” would be -4, and the weapon probably has a maximum range of 36”. This also applies in the other direction, so a shot at under 12” would have +1, a shot under 8” would have +2, and a shot under 4”... why are you still shooting. This change in Accuracy will also affect Obscurity. So, if your range is 20” and they are 46” away then they'll get... +6 Obscurity. D6 D6 Rules instead of D10. A lot of gamers have easier access to D6 rather then D10, or perhaps you do not want the complexities that come with D10. To use these Rules for D6 it is based around a few things: First off is the introduction of a Tactical Number system. There are two tactical numbers in this game because there are two unit types in this game: Infantry and Vehicles. Infantry have a tactical number of 7 whereas vehicles have a tactical number of 14. The purpose of the tactical number is to roll this number or higher to pass (still the same people rolling though, so if you are trying to hit then you want to roll high to hit; but if you are trying to survivfe then you want to roll high to survive). The second thing is that some of the penalties and bonuses change. With D10 rules, some of the bonuses or penalties will be things like +/-3 or +/-5. When using D6 this would suddenly makes things outright impossible. Things that are +/-3 become +/-2. So a Aerial Target gets -3 Obscurity with d10 but would only get -2 with d6. Shooting above the accuracy range is -3 accuracy with d10 but -2 accuracy with d6. This does not apply all across the board though, if you get the -3 because of multiple things adding up to -3 then it is still -3; but when something is outright -3 then it is counted as -2. -4 is counted as -2, -5 and -6 are counted as -3; etc.